


Podfic: Goddamn Oracle Bullshit

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hallucinogens, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Podfic, Rare Pairings, Xenophilia, You'll never look at the trash compactor the same way again, and we're really not sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was Zaeed and Garrus, there was Zaeed and Thane. And Thane's toxic skin. And a trash compactor.</p>
<p>    Technically a prequel for the Madness series. Rated E for language, smutty xenophelia, and hallucinogenic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Goddamn Oracle Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goddamn Oracle Bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947374) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



**Author's Note:**

> Please find below the download links for Mediafire:
> 
> [Download Link Goddamn Oracle Bullshit](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ipij3f9chkn3nho/07_Goddamn_Oracle_Bullshit.mp3)


End file.
